No More Secrets
by SpaceTheFinalFrontier2017
Summary: Hermione and Sirius have a secret they need to tell. HG/SB OneShot


a/n here is a little oneshot for you all I don't own Harry Potter

"You can not be serious right now." Remus said leading on the table

"I'm always serious." said Sirius with a smile retelling his go to joke once again

"This is not the time for jokes Sirius. You just told me that you and and Hermione bloody Granger ran off and got married and that she is pregnant." Remus yelled at his friend

"I love her Moony. We had been talking about telling everyone and getting married. When she found out she was pregnant we just decided to run off and get married." Sirius said defending himself

"I get this Sirius and if you are happy and if she is happy then I am happy for you. However, Sirius it will be in the paper tomorrow under announcements that you got married they print all recorded marriages in the Daily Prophet. Do you think that it won't be front page news. You have to tell everyone before that happens. Especially Harry." Remus said now pacing

"We are. We are going to tell everyone tonight at dinner." Hermione said standing in the doorway to the kitchen

"Hermione I…" Remus began

"No remus I get it i really do we shouldn't of ran off and got married without telling anyone and we should not have kept our relationship a secret for as long as we did. But we can't change the past. We love each other and we are married and we are going to have a baby. Everyone is just going to accept that." Hermione said

-The Wesleys for dinner-

Everyone was in the backyard of the Wesleys home. They were sitting around the table laughing and eating dinner, when Sirius stood up and got everyone's attention.

"Hey everyone so, I have an announcement to make. Trust me this is not how we planned on telling you all but it will be in the paper tomorrow morning and I, no we wanted you to hear it from us first. You see Hermione and I we, have been together since right after i came out of the Vile." He said everyone began freaking out. Mrs. Wesley began shoting about age differences, Ginny congratulating them and telling George he owed her 5 gallons. Ron and Harry however where quiet. Harry was confused and Ron seething. Hermione stood up next to Sirius and grabbed his hand.

"The reason we are telling you this is, because we decided to get married. We we kinda already did. We got married this morning." Hermione said

"Married you got married?" Harry asked causing all the commotion to stop

"Yeah we did." Sirius said

"Why didn't, why didn't you tell me." Harry asked

"We were planning on telling you we really were. We had begun talking about getting married and we realized that we couldn't keep our relationship just between us any longer. We never meant to let our relationship advance this far without telling anyone." Sirius explained

"The why get married?" Ginny asked

"I am pregnant." Hermione said

"You got knocked up." Ron asked in a low voice

"I was told I would never be able to get pregnant, you know this Ron. It is the reason you left me for Lavender. We did not use any potions it was not supposed to be able to happen. But it did and we couldn't be happier." Hermione said with tears.

"You broke up with Hermione because she couldn't get pregnant" Molly Weasley yelled at Ron

"She couldn't have kids it messed up the plan." Ron said growing more and more angry

"The plan, Ron she was never going to be a housewife. You know this. She was told she couldn't have kids because she was tourched for hours to save us Ron. You have no place to be upset." Harry shot back at Ron

Ron began to argue back when Mr. Weasley told him to leave.

"I am not happy that you did not tell us. I am not happy about the age difference. But if you two truly love each other, than i hope you nothing but the best. Now dessert will be served inside. I am gonna get started knitting you some baby blankets dear." Mrs. Weasley said offering both Hermione and Sirius a hug.

-Just Hermione and Harry

"You mad" Hermione asked not looking directly at Harry

"Kinda. I mean I am not mad that you are together or that you got married. I am so happy for you and sirius. You will be great parents too. I am just upset that you never told me. I am your best friends Hermione why did you feel like you couldn't tell me this?" Harry asked

"It had nothing to do with you. After Ron, I was broken i felt broken. There was a part of me that did not work the way it should. Sirius taught me to love myself again and that there was nothing wrong with not being able to have kids. He made me, me again after everything we have been through. I was selfish. He wanted to tell people right away but I was so happy and i was so scared that if we told people then it could get ruined." Hermione said tears streaming down her face.

"I don't think you could ever lose him Hermione. A blind man could tell how much he loves you Mione. But no more secrets okay." Harry said

"No more secrets." she agreed hugging Harry

There you go i hope you enjoyed. Please Review!


End file.
